Cartas a mi amor imposible
by Sakura Ika
Summary: Para ti que es el amor imposible?... un amor que aunque sabemos que nunca se lograra, aun tenemos el deseo y fantasia de saber como podria ser esa relacion si esa persona estuviera a nuestro lado...
1. Chapter 1

**Cartas a mi amor imposible**

**Facultad de Medicina de Tomoeda, Japón**

Una ordinaria joven paseaba por los pasillos de la facultad, no llevaba destino fijo, tan solo

dejaba que sus pies se movieran… paso por cada uno de los laboratorios sin siquiera mirar por donde caminaba, de pronto salio a uno de los muchos jardines de la escuela y se sentó bajo un frondoso árbol de cerezo…

Saco de entre su mochila un sobre rosa que no tenia remitente alguno, lo abrió y saco lo que parecía ser una carta

"El sol brilla y siento sus suaves reflejos en mi piel, si tan solo este calor dulce que siento fueran tus manos…"

En que piensas?

Ah, me asustaste! Nunca, pero nunca vuelvas a hacer eso! – contesto la joven indignada

Te veías tan chistosa, jajajaja –la otra joven comenzó a reír, y ante la mirada desafiante de la otra chica callo- bueno ya dime ¿pensabas en él?

¿en él? O.o?- cu…¿cuál el?

Vamos, que me he dado cuenta de cómo lo miras en la clase, te pierdes viéndolo y más cuando pasa a dar clase – la otra joven comenzó a sonrojarse notoriamente- adivine ¿cierto?

Hjmm – dijo y a su vez afirmando con la cabeza.- …pero…es un imposible…tan solo ve él es el chico más popular y yo…tan solo veme…nadie sabe que existo…mucho menos él

¿Qué es eso que tienes en la mano?

¿Esto?- señalo la carta mientras su amiga asentía- es una carta…para él

¿Se la piensas dar?

Eso quería, pero no se como, no puedo dársela yo misma, ni ponerla en su pupitre correría el resigo de que me vieran

¿Por qué no le dices a…?

¿Meiling? No lo se, espero que no me pida nada a cambio ni me interrogue mucho

Conociéndola como la conozco eso será casi imposible, pero con intentar no pierdes nada…

Tienes razón no puedo perder nada, ya que no tengo nada ganado, vamos acompáñame a buscar a Meiling

Las chicas se levantaron y se dirigieron dentro de las instalaciones en busca de la joven de nombre Meiling, la encontraron cerca de la cafetería con un montón de niñas "bien" (N/A: chicas presumidas y bonitas) las chicas se acercaron hasta Meiling…

Meiling…etto puedo hablar contigo un segundo

Claro que si!- dijo acercándose hacia las dos recién llegadas- dime en que puedo ayudarte?

Necesito un grandísimo favor

Claro, si esta en mis manos dalo por hecho- dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa

Etoo...nec…necesito que…-dijo sacando el sobre de su mochila- se lo des a tu primo y que por favor no le digas que yo te lo di

¿Puedo saber que es?

…Una carta…- dijo sonrojándose hasta las orejas

¿Estas enamorada de Shaoran?

Yo…etto…hai- dijo bajando la cabeza- Meiling tomo con sus manos el rostro de la otra chica- por favor dásela y no le digas quien soy

Esta bien…se la daré- Las chicas se alejaron

Las clases terminaron y…

Shaoran!- gritaba una joven de cabellera larga y negra- esperame!

Apurate Meiling que tengo muchas cosas que estudiar

Oye tú no eres el único que estudia tanto

Me dirás que en QCB ven todo lo que un médico (n/a: QCB a Químico Clínico Biólogo)

Oye! Es importante también si nosotros no existiéramos…

De acuerdo lo que digas

No me ignores…AY! Me chocas!- se detuvieron en el estacionamiento frente a un auto que era bastante decente a decir verdad

Cállate y entra al auto – los chicos llegaron a su respectiva casa (que no era muy lujosa, era de clase media alta)

Por cierto se me olvidaba darte esto- dijo entregándole la carta

¿Qué es esto?- dijo mostrándole la carta

¿Qué estas ciego acaso, es una carta

Eso lo se pero de ¿Quién, no trae remitente ni nada

Ábrela y te quitaras la curiosidad

La joven se dirigió a su cuarto mientras que el chico se sentó en el sofá y se dispuso a leer la carta…

Amor imposible:

Tú no sabes quien soy, y preferiría que no lo supieras por ahora…

Si me anime a escribirte esto es porque aunque no lo creas me he

Enamorado de ti, te puede parecer absurdo o tonto pero en realidad

Es lo que siento… cada vez que te veo sonrío; desde la primera vez

Que te vi me gustaste pero poco a poco empecé a necesitar verte aunque

Sea siquiera desde lejos.

Eres tú quien me enseño a volar con las alas rotas…

Fuiste tú quien provoco una eterna sonrisa de amor en mi alma

Eres tú quien me dio la ilusión después de una caída…

Al verte siento escalofríos por toda mi piel

Eres tú toda la conmoción de un sueño, sueño imposible,

Impávido de mi subconsciente y látigo de mi creciente decepción,

Tratare de que al caminar el susurro del viento no me diga tu nombre…

Tratare de olvidar que el reflejo de tu alma me cautiva

Los sentidos y me deja indefensa ante tu mirada penetrante, que se

Clava en mi piel dándome la esperanza de un mañana que nunca

Llegara...eres tú lo que me quema la piel...eres tú mi hombre ideal

Nadie conoce tu hermosura mas que esta tonta que solo susurra tu

Nombre en la ausencia de tu ser...solo yo conozco al eterno

Exilio de la realidad y a la perfección hecha realidad...

Te amo no solo por eres bueno te amo porque eres tan inteligente,

Y al verte desde lejos me imagino lo dulce y tierno que eres

Tus ojos me lo demuestran, que aunque no me han mirado en mis sueños

Me lo confirman mas solo es un sueño...sueño que debo olvidar...por eso

Esta carta te vengo a dar...para sacar mi latiente sentimiento que profesa

Solo un lucero...

**Ate: Cherry**

**Espero les haya gustado el fic, por favor diganme si lo continuo o si lo dejamos como un único capitulo, **

**este fic va dedicado a LadyEsmeralda y a Hik-chan, espero les guste niñas.**


	2. La carta y la Admiradora secreta

**Cartas a mi Amor Imposible**

**La carta y la admiradora secreta**

Después de haber terminado de leer la carta, la doblo tratando de comprender lo que había leído momentos antes

POV- Shaoran

Cherry¿Quién serás?- me levante del sillón y me dirigí al cuarto de mi prima, me detuve en la puerta y toque

¿Si?- me contesto

Necesito hablar contigo…sobre la carta- no obtuve respuesta alguna, todo quedo en silencio, segundos mas tarde la puerta se abrió y salio Meiling

¿Ya la leíste?- yo asentí con la cabeza- ¿entonces¿Qué es lo que deseas?

Saber quien es

Lo siento pero no lo se…y aunque lo supiera no lo diría – la mire con reproche- no me mires de esa forma, en vez de eso trata de entenderme

¿Entenderte, enriéndeme tú Mei, quiero saber si es que esta persona existe…si…

Existe Shaoran- me interrumpió ella- esta carta te lo demuestra- dijo arrebatándome la carta- esta chica te ama…y de mi nunca sabrás nada, eso entiéndelo

Tengo derecho de saber quien es

No, no tiendes derecho alguno…son sus sentimientos y ella eligió esta forma, ella solo quiere ser tu "admiradora secreta" respeta eso

Eso significa que no me lo dirás?

QUE PARTE DEL NO TE LO DIRE! NO ENTIENDES!- después de ese grito me cerro la puerta en la cara.

"No estoy dispuesto a darme por vencido, averiguare quien eres Cherry"

**En una mansión de Tomoeda**

Una chica bajo de su automóvil ultimo modelo, y entro a una lujosa mansión

Buenas tardes señorita Sakura¿Cómo le fue en la escuela?

Buenas tarde Susuki, me fue bien…supongo

POV Sakura

Buenas tardes Hija¿Cómo te fue en la Universidad?- oí la voz de mi querido padre

Bastante bien padre- me acerque a darle un abrazo- y a ti como te fue en el hospital?

Tuve un turno bastante tranquilo, pero te platico mientras comemos ¿te parece?

Claro- le sonreí como siempre, nos sentamos en el comedor y esperamos a que la servidumbre sirviera nuestros alimentos.

Sakura, tendré que salir fuera de la cuidad, iré a Tokio a un simposio sobre genética, por lo que estaré fuera un par de días

Esta bien papá- y así comentamos cosas banales, que como me iba en la escuela, lo que haría en su simposio, la comida termino mi padre volvió al hospital y yo me fui a mi recamara

Me asome por la ventana de mi habitación que daba a los jardines, y pensaba solo en él, en si había leído ya mi carta, en que pensaba ahora… ¿Qué pasara ahora? No esperaba que el sintiera lo mismo, por Dios! Nunca se fijaría en mi…nunca, nadie lo ha hecho, y nadie lo hará, se muy bien que soy muy inatractiva

Y así paso el día pensando en ti, en que te amo, en lo que seria capaz de hacer por ti…-mis pupilas poco a poco se comenzaron a cerrar, llevándome al único lugar donde te puedo amar con libertad…mis sueños…

**Facultad de Medicina de Tomoeda**

Otro día más, lastima que sea Viernes, si por mi fuera vendría todos los días tan solo para verle, como siempre soy la primera en llegar aún es temprano apenas son las 6:30 am y me queda media hora antes de tener mi primera clase.

Cada ves que oigo que se abre la puerta volteo para ver si eres tú, como puede ser que me tengas tan embobada, tan…enamorada. Y por fin llegas, aunque para ti soy invisible, tan solo pasas de largo y vas con tus amigos.

Buenos Días Sakura –me dice alegremente mi amiga Tomoyo

Oh, buenos días Tomoyo¿estudiaste?

Si, no mucho pero si

No seas tan obvia Sakurita- me sonroje al oír eso, pues me había quedado mirándolo perdidamente

Lo siento

Oí a mis demás compañeras hacerme platica, y así paso el tiempo y llego el tiempo de volver a la tierra y poner atención a las clases…como si fuera posible hacerlo teniéndolo a él presente, la clase acabo y Tomoyo y yo fuimos a la cafetería a desayunar algo, de repente vi entrar a Mei a la cafetería, al parecer buscaba algo…y si que lo hacia, me buscaba a mi…

Sakura, te estaba buscando

Para que?

Es sobre…mi primo- mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido, podía sentir como mi frecuencia aumentaba, si seguía así corría el riesgo de una taquicardia

Si, dime que pasa con él?

Bueno le di la carta – la mire inquisitivamente- la leyó y me pregunto si sabia quien eres?- la mire asustada- no me veas así, no dije nada, aunque se enojo pero no me importa, pero de verdad te estimo y debo decirte algo- sabia que no iba a ser bueno

Que...que es?

Saku, Shao tiene novia- las palabras rebotaban una y otra vez pero parecía no entenderlas, no quería…

Novia?- no me había dado cuenta que lágrimas surcaban mi rostro hasta que una de ellas mojo el dorso de mi mano

Siento mucho haberte tenido que decir esto, pero justo que lo supieras, por favor no llores!

Lo siento Mei debo irme

Salí de la cafetería lo más rápido posible, al parecer tumbe a una chica al salir pero no me importo saber si estaba bien, ni siquiera pedí disculpas, baje las escaleras y prácticamente corrí hasta donde no hubiera nadie, sabia a donde ir, pase por los salones de bioquímica, por un par de auditorios, pase por el departamento de histología, baje un par de escaleras, sabia que el "francotirador" que no era otra cosa más que un salón apodado así por tener un techo intermedio, estaba solo, ahí podría llorar y nadie sabría… de pronto caí al suelo, había chocado con alguien pero ahora era yo la que había terminado en el piso, observe la mano de un chico que me ofrecía su ayuda, al verlo sentí que mi corazón quería estallar, era él…

estas bien?- me pregunto- ¿tú estas en todas mis clases verdad?

Si- Dios me había hablado!

¿Te pasa algo?

No-reaccione- debo irme

Llegue al "francotirador" y entre y cerré la puerta y solté el dolor que me ocasionaba amarlo… después de un par de horas salí de ahí, aun tenia una clase y por lo menos a esa debía acudir…en el camino me encontré a Tomoyo y a Meiling

Donde estabas?

Nos tenias preocupadas

Estoy bien, no pasa nada, ahora Tomoyo debemos irnos tenemos clase- Meiling me tomo de la mano

Te encuentras bien?

Claro Mei, esto pasara… eso espero- murmure para mi

Dijiste algo?

No nada, todo bien...muchas gracias Mei, te agradezco todo lo que has hecho

Entre a mi clase y por más que quería no pude poner atención y menos sabiendo que estaba ahí y por si fuera peor oyendo su voz…

Las clases terminaron y me fui de ahí, tenía que pensar, pensar en que iba a pasar con Cherry, en que iba a pasar conmigo ahora… Decidí que Cherry seguiría existiendo hasta que este amor se esfumara…

La lluvia cae sobre la ventana,

Y yo que me muero por verte tan

Solo un instante en la mañana,

Y quiero sentirte…

La gente pasa y pasa y en cada

Uno de ellos yo te veo,

Yo te siento, y me imagino

Cada uno de tus besos

Y me puedo distraer con

Tan solo tu foto ver,

Y parece que me quiebro

Cuando pienso en ti y la

Noche puede llegar y así

Nunca poderte dejarte de pensar...

**Continuara...**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron un review, este capitulo va para todos auqellos que lo leen**


	3. capítulo 3

Capitulo3

Otra semana más comienza, por lo menos me quite un poco la necesidad de verle para poder estar bien, y no es hasta ahora que me pongo a pensar si es un amor pasajero o una pequeña ilusión…quizá si, quizá no y hasta cierto punto no me importa…¿verdad?- bajo de mi auto, tomo mi mochila y la bata clínica, aun no amanece y casi no hay nadie en los patios y salones…entro en los laboratorios, como siempre aun no hay nadie y soy la primera en llegar, poco a poco mis compañeros empiezan a llegar…

Sakura?

Hoe, si que pasa Anashi?- sonrío fingidamente

Hoy nos vamos a quedar después de la clase de Farmacología para repartir el trabajo

Si…- porque apareces cuando no quiero verte? Me dije a mi misma mientras veía pasar al chico que me traía en este estado…no puedo evitar los celos…Shaoran…besa la mejilla de Anashi en forma de saludo, intento tragar la saliva y contestar normalmente - …esta bien…- ni siquiera me vio…

Buenos Días Sakura!-

Ah…buenos días Tomoyo…¿Cómo estas?

Muy bien Sakurita y tú?

Bien…

No tardo mucho en comenzar la clase de inmunológia…por lo menos logre concentrarme en clase y poner atención…y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el reloj marcaba las 9 y el final de la clase, Salí del laboratorio y junto con Tomoyo fui a sentarme en uno de los jardines y bajo mi árbol favorito de cerezo.

Sakura, anda vamos a repartir clase- me dijo Anashi

Un momento creo que no les conté que…Shao esta en el equipo

aquí estoy…

te llamas Sakura?

Si…-

Hermoso nombre me recuerda a los árboles que rodean la facultad y mi país

Gracias- un momento, me hablo, me dijo tienes un hermoso nombre? Shaoran?

Sakura…Sakura, Sakuuuuurrrrrraaaaaaa, estas bien?

Hoe?...Shaoran?

Si dime- etto…su mano esta en mi hombro, dije su nombre! No!

No nada…que me decías Taki, que si quieres dar esta parte?

Por mi esta bien

Bien entonces Ying fa dará esta parte y yo esta Taki – dijo Shaoran

Ying Fa?- dije con cara de what Oo?

Si ying Fa en chino es Sakura y como te dije que me recordabas a mi país…

Oigan! Ya dejen de cuchichear y pongan atención

Hai- dijimos al mismo tiempo- no podía concentrarme en nada, él había pronunciado mi nombre…y fue cuando me di cuenta de que no era un amor pasajero…realmente era amor.

Sakura nos vamos ya?- oí a Tomoyo llamarme, la tarde estaba tranquila, Salí de aquel edificio y me dirigía junto a Tomoyo a mi auto, no podía pensar en nada, tan solo recordaba lo que minutos antes había vivido.

Sakura te encuentras bien?- me pregunto Tomoyo

No lo se…tú lo oíste cierto, vi a mejor amiga asentir con su cabeza…Tomoyo dije su nombre, toco mi hombro, me sentí realmente extraña…pero…- La hermosa chica que iba a mi lado esperaba una respuesta- nada olvídalo…te llevo a tu casa?- sabia que Tomoyo estaba preocupada y a regañadientes logro dejar de preguntarme sobre el tema, la lleve a su casa y regrese a la mía, baje de mi auto y entre a mi casa…

SAKURA!- cuando reaccione estaba tirada en el piso y sobre mi cuello se encontraba mi pequeña hermana, bueno ni tan pequeña ya que tenia 19 años y tan solo le llevaba un par de años

Que pasa Hada?

Necesito ayuda, Cuicui nos dejo un ensayo, y tú ya llevaste comunicación en primer semestre así que ya debes de saber hacerlo

Hada eso fue hace 4 años, pero bueno te ayudare, no tengo alternativa…¿ Y papá?

No se, creo que en el hospital

Bueno quitate de encima, iré a ver si esta la comida- me aleje y oí que el timbre sonó, no le di importancia, al regresar…

Nihao Sakura!-me saludo una chica muy alegre

Hola Meiling, como estas?

Muy bien, y tu?

Supongo que bien

No tienes algún encargo de Cherry que quieras que entrege- casi me ahogue por lo que dijo aquella chica

Cherry? Quien es Cherry?...oigan un momento Cherry suena a cerezo, y tú- dijo mi hermana volteándome a ver y señalándome- eres cerezo, ahora si tendrás que decirme que es lo que pasa

Ups! U creo que la regué verdad Sakurita- dijo apenada Meiling

Solo un poco Meiling, esta bien Hada te contare, pero prométeme que no dirás nada

Prometido!-y así le conté la historia a pequeña hermana

Júralo, Dios te atreviste a hacerlo, en serio tienes agallas hermana

Ya no hagas tanto alboroto

Hada- interrumpió Meiling- debemos hacer la tarea – creo que tampoco les conté que mi hermana y Meiling son muy buenas amigas, además de tener la misma edad, están juntas en casi todas las materias

Subí a mi habitación a estudiar farmacología, como siempre no pude concéntrame en nada….estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me percate de cuando anocheció, no tuve más remedio que dormir, me esperaba un día muy largo.

A la mañana siguiente

Me desperté como de costumbre, me tome una baño rápido, tenia un día algo largo, si que seria largo ya que era el día de mi exposición científica, ese día debía ir formal, abrí mi closet y como de costumbre nada muy espectacular, no era de esas chicas modernas apasionadas de la moda, sino al contrario, tome un pantalón de vestir negro, y una blusa manga larga de botones, un par de botas no muy altas y me ate el cabello en mi ya de costumbre cola de caballo…como siempre llevaba mis gafas y mi bata en la mano, baje a tomar mi desayuno y me encontré a mi familia, los salude y me senté a desayunar, al rato tuve que salir hacia la facultad y comenzar mi "gran" día…

La mayor parte del día fue aburrido, todo tan simple…

Por fin había llegado el momento de mi exposición, la verdad lo hice bastante bien, me sentí muy satisfecha con mi trabajo, salí del laboratorio, como siempre aun lado de mi inseparable amiga Tomoyo…a lo lejos oí que alguien pronunciaba mi nombre…

Me encanto tu exposición , había cosas que no sabia hasta que las explicaste Sakura

Gracias Shaoran

Bueno debo irme, nos vemos- dijo despidiéndose y dándome un beso en la mejilla a mi y a Tomoyo

Regresa a la tierra Cerecito jajajaja

No te burles Tomoyo

Me sentía feliz, le había gustado mi exposición, me había notado y lo mejor de todo me había dado un beso…no tenia más dudas Cherry tendría que intervenir de nuevo…

Continuara…….


	4. Chapter 4

**Cartas a mi amor imposible**

El teléfono

Hola Sakura, ¿Cómo estas? – me dice una chica morena y de cabello rizado

Ah, hola Naoko, estoy bien, y tú?

Bien! Recuerda que pronto debemos hacer el trabajo de Interna, para que le digamos a los del equipo

Emm, si- mi mirada se desvía hacia la izquierda, lo veo, pasa junto a mi…no me ve…

Ya te vi!- dijo picaramente

Hoe!- dije sin entender

Estabas viendo a…¿como es que se llama ese niño?- --U

U hoe! Se llama Shaoran

Bueno…ese niño, yo te vi- dijo haciendo ademanes- yo te vi!

Emm…ok, lo admito si lo estaba viendo pero – Naoko estaba señalándome y seguidamente señalaba su ojo izquierdo- ya te vi!-…shh cállate- me abalance sobre ella y la obligue a callarse- lo siento Naoko pero tenia que hacerlo

Si me dolió! Mi pobre cabecita…auh auh auh

Bien jóvenes, guarden silencio la clase esta por comenzar- el Dr. Nakamura entraba al salón y marcaba el inicio de la clase

Bien jóvenes alguien quiere explicarme el desarrollo del encéfalo…..- y así se paso la clase tan rápido como empezó….

Ya nos vamos Sakura?

Si Tomoyo

Sakura!- oí una voz llamarme

Ah hola Naoko

Me puedo ir con ustedes?

Si claro

Naoko!

Oh, chicas esperen

Que bueno que te alcance

Sakura, Tomoyo, ella es Hilda esta conmigo en Inmuno y en Preventiva

Hola Hilda, soy Sakura

Yo soy Tomoyo

Hola chicas, bueno vamonos no?

Llegue a mi casa, vaya día el de hoy, conocí a una chica y platique mucho mas con Naoko,

La verdad había sido un día bueno salvo por notar que realmente no existo para él….solo soy una compañera más…Ay! Sakura solo a ti se te ocurre enamorarte de quien no debes.

Estaba tan confundida, por que a mi, por que él?...me tire en mi cama y mire fijamente el techo como si en el pudiera encontrar las respuestas que buscaba, todo era inútil no encontraba que hacer; en mi viejo escritorio encontré mi arrugada y sucia libreta de poemas me dispuse a leerla y en unos pocos minutos comencé a llorar aquellos escritos no me traían mas que amargos recuerdos de un pasado oscuro y lleno de dolor…pase mi mano derecha por sobre la pasta arrugada cuando algo me saco de mis pensamientos…

Sakura?- oí la voz de mi hermana

Dime Hada

Te llaman por teléfono, es tu amigo Neko

Esta bien contestare aquí- dije terminando aquella banal conversación, tome el teléfono- Hola Neko-chan

Hola Sakura! Te hablo para decirte que va a ver reunión en el escondite- dijo en tono burlón

Jajajaja el escondite porque seguimos llamándolo así, eso fue hace 7 años cuando aun éramos unos pequeños

La verdad no lo se, pero tienes que ir ne?

Esta bien iré, cuando es?

El viernes a las 2, mas te vale que vayas porque si no soy capaz de ir por ti y traerte a arrastras me oíste Sakura ¬¬

Iré, iré, no necesitas amenazarme, necesito ver a mis amigos…

Te pasa algo?- pregunto Neko

Etto...te cuento el viernes, oki?

Mmmm, no tengo otra así que esta bien, nos vemos mañana, cuídate mucho, bye

Bye Neko- colgué el teléfono y baje a cenar

Hola familia! – me di cuenta de que en realidad estaba toda mi "pequeña" familia compuesta por mis padres, mis 3 hermanos, mis 2 cuñadas y mis 5 "hermosos" y "queridos" sobrinos

Vaya Kauji hasta que bajas- dijo mi hermano Touya

Deja de molestar Ogro- le conteste enojada

Sakura!- mi sobrina corrió a abrazarme

Hola Ayumi,- la cena paso rápido y subí de nuevo a mi habitación .

Tome una hoja rosada y empecé a escribir, después de todo Cherry aun podía decirle lo que sentía….

Al día siguiente trate de comportarme lo menos sospechosa posible, y me dispuse a buscar a Meiling, la busque por casi toda la escuela hasta que la encontré en el patio central junto a su inseparable grupito de niñas "fresas"…no me atrevía a hablarle porque levantaría sospechas así que me dispuse a esconderme y tratar de llamar su atención

Mei!- dije escondiéndome tras una arboleda- Mei!

No crees que es mejor si te acercas?

Ah! Mamá! – una voz que conocía muy bien me había asustado

Jaja no te asustes pequeña Sakura

Tomoyo no vuelvas a hacer eso, casi me matas del susto- dije completamente enojada

Tratare…pero si lo que quieres es darle ese sobre a Mei para que se lo de a tu amorcito solo acércate y dáselo

Como si fuera tan fácil!...un momento como sabes tú todo eso?

Por que te conozco…así de simple

Etto…yo no puedo

Ay Sakurita! Yo lo haré- dijo tomando el sobre y caminando hacia Mei

Oye Mei toma- dijo entregándole el dichoso sobre y caminando de nuevo hacia mi- ves que fácil es

TT yo no puedo hacerlo, bua!

Por que lloras?

HOE! QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ!

Disculpa es solo que te oí llorar y pensé que…

No! No pidas perdón, tú…etto…Shao…yo

Tranquila, no tienes que darme explicaciones- me dedico una hermosa sonrisa

Oigan ya es hora de que vayamos a clase, vamonos Sakura

Ah- dije saliendo de mi encantamiento- si claro

Puedo acompañarlas?

Claro!

En el Laboratorio

Saku nos vamos a quedar para terminar el trabajo?

Sip, Yoshiro, ya le has avisado a Hamuraby y a Shashi?

Si las les dije, y tu a Naoko?

Hai, hoy mismo le dije

Pongan atención jóvenes- dijo el Dr. Kojishi Peace – hoy no puedo darles la clase pero repondremos clase, yo les avisare que día, pueden irse

Manos a la obra chicos- dijo Yoshiro- vamos a la biblioteca y terminamos el trabajo

Si- dijimos todos al unísono

En la biblioteca

Tenemos todo ya?- pregunto Shashi

Tenemos toda la información solo es cuestión de ordenarla- le respondí a Shashi

Bueno entonces vayamos al club de informática- comento Naoko

Me parece bien, vayamos pues!- dijo Yoshiro – entrando al club de informática

OK, veamos Sakura tienes el disquete

Si aquí esta- la puerta se abrió y…

Hola Sakura! Tú también vienes a terminar el trabajo de preventiva?

He..si…y tu equipo Shaoran?

Me abandonaron jaja, y ahora tengo que terminarlo solo

Pero eso no es injusto?

Pues la verdad no, jajaja mira te explicare, lo que pasa es que el día que nos íbamos a juntar…no vine y me dejaron el trabajo como un castigo… --U

Ya veo…

Maldita cosa!

Que pasa?

No puedo hacer esta portada

Porque no la haces en power point

Porque no lo se usar

(caída estilo anime) quieres que te ayude?

Por favor TT

Mira,-después de dos minutos- listo

Eres mi salvación, muchas gracias

De nada

Oye Saku me pasas tu teléfono

Mi teléfono? O.o?

Sip, por favor, puedes?

Claro, anota el de mi casa y el de mi cel

Bueno yo también te doy el mío, quieres?

Hai nn "como crees que no voy a querer"

Bueno Sakura, me voy, debo terminar el trabajo, nos vemos mañana

He si claro, hasta mañana- vi que Salía del lugar y me fui con mi equipo al cual había olvidado completamente

Ya te vi!- Naoko

Me dio su teléfono

He oigan estoy batallando, ayúdenme!- grito Yoshiro

Jajaja ya se que te pones celoso pero no es para tanto- dije burlándome de él

Jaja, yo celoso de ti?- me contesto enojado

Claro se que no puedes vivir sin que te ponga atención- dije retándolo

Casa de Shaoran – POV Shaoran

Mei ya regrese- dije al entrar

Hola primito, como te fue?

Bien, preparaste la cena? Me muero de hambre

Si, esta lista, anda vamos a cenar- la vi encaminarse a la cocina y la seguí

Huele rico, que hiciste

Tu comida favorita, siéntate que te sirvo- tome asiento

Gracias Mei, y a ti como te fue?

Bien, por cierto- dijo levantándose y sacando un sobre de un cajón- esto es para ti

Es de ella?- pregunte curioso

Si, me lo dio hoy en la tarde

Lo leeré después, gracias Mei

Habitación de Shaoran

Quisiera saber quien eres Cherry- abrí el sobre y me puse a leer la carta

Me robaste el corazón

El primer día que te vi,

Alejaste de mi cualquier sufrimiento.

Te vi tan simple y tan mundano

Otro más caminando como a diario,

Sin saberlo en mí interior te estaba amando,

Fue tan tonto, pues sin haberlo programado

Te me metiste como una aguja de hiel.

Fuiste tú, tan apacible y tan cruel

De aferrarte a mí, de matarme así,

De clavarme el puñal de tu amor,

Moribunda ya…

Solo tus besos me pueden salvar,

Adicta a tus miradas de miel,

A tus susurros y a tu piel.

Solo tú me hiciste caer en la

Lluvia de rojo fulgor

Con destellos multicolor

Donde las hadas bailan,

Donde mis sueños nacen

Y mis dedos plasman

La dicha de amarte y adorarte

De besarte y abrazarte.

Donde mi alma grita

Con furia que te ama,

Que eres parte de ella,

Que ya no concibe

La luna sin tu presencia.

Donde mi corazón solo dice

Que eres el amor de mi vida,

Que solo existes en cada

Poro de mi piel,

Que ni mi locura ni razón

Pueden olvidarte.

Donde solo existe tu nombre,

Donde solo existe mi amor por ti,

Donde solo existes tú y solo tú…

Continuara…..

Ya lo se me tarde mucho…pero ando super llena de tareas y trabajos finales, pero tratare de actualizar pronto…

Agradecimientos a: Magdalia Daidouji, Lidia, Lunita Kinomoto, Itzia-Hime, Naguchan, Mario, Samyaca, Giselle, Nora, An.Re.Bo, Neko-chan, Haku, a todos los que faltan, nos vemos, chao


	5. Descubriendote

Capitulo 5

Descubriéndote

Me levante presurosa, me había quedado dormida…Salí lo mas aprisa que pude de mi casa, ya era viernes…ultimo día de clases y después de una larga semana vería a mis amigos que hacia tiempo no veía, llegue a la facultad y el Dr. Nakamura casi me cierra la puerta en las narices...

Señorita Kinomoto se salvo por un pelo de gato

Lo siento Dr. no volverá a pasar- dije entrando a la aula, busque a mi equipo y me senté con ellos

PENSE QUE NO LLEGARIAS!- me grito Yoshiro

Me quede dormida, lo siento

Por suerte llegaste! Traes el trabajo?- pregunto agitado por la exaltación que aun tenia

Obvio! No soy tan irresponsable

Ya, ya, ya esta bien te perdono- dijo altivamente Yoshiro

Dios gracias por este milagro, Yoshiro me perdono- dije viendo al techo

Ya no seas payasa

Bien jóvenes entréguenme sus trabajos- dijo el Dr. Nakamura- yo voy a entregarlo- dije levantándome y acercándome hacia mi profesor

Hola Sakura- dijo una hermosa voz

Hola Shaoran- dije sonriéndole – te veo después- solo pude ver que asentía y me dirigí de nuevo a mi asiento- ya esta!

Bueno solo hay que esperar a ver que calificación tenemos- Naoko por fin intervino en la platica

Pues si, ya verán que nos ira bien- dije animando a mis compañeros- trabajamos duro

Tienes razón- dijo Yoshiro- oye tienes manchados los lentes, déjame limpiarlos- dijo poniendo sus manos alrededor de mis lentes y quitándomelos

Hoe!- un sonrojo había comenzado a invadir mis mejillas

Mira nada mas que sucios están!...bien creo que ya están- dijo sonriéndome- vaya! no me había dado cuenta que tienes los ojos verdes…sabias que te ves mejor sin lentes- el sonrojo aumentaba severamente en mi y al parecer lo único que puede balbucear fue un apenas audible "gracias". Yoshiro me entrego mis gafas y me las puse y ya no volví a hablar en toda la clase, en cuanto termino me encamine para salir de ahí…me sentí rara

Saku! Porque saliste tan rápido?- me pregunto Naoko junto con Hilda

No se, necesitaba aire puro…-dije intentando disimular

Puedo preguntarte algo, con toda confianza?- me dijo apenada Naoko

Te gusta Yoshiro?

No, es mi amigo y nada más…

Ya ves Naoko y tú toda histérica por ello- dijo Hilda con voz cansada

Por que me preguntas Naoko?

Tú si que eres despistada no Sakura? Dijo Hilda

Como? A que te refieres con eso?- dije pestañeando seguidamente

A que a Naoko le gusta Yoshiro

De verdad! O.O yo no lo sabia, no me había dado cuenta

Era de esperarse- dijo Naoko

Hola chiquias que hacen?- dijo un chico detrás de nosotras

Nada yoshiro, solo platicábamos

Oh, ya veo, mira tengo tus gafas- dijo arrebatándomelas para después salir corriendo- a que no me las quitas

Yoshiro! Ven aca, es en serio puedo matarme sin mis lentes…-dije corriendo detrás de él- de pronto choque con un chico el cual no reconocí, sino…

Diablos, Yoshiro te voy a matar!- dije tirada en el suelo

Estas bien Sakura?- el chico se encontraba justo frente a mi

Creo que si..- dije levantando la cara al frente y me tope con unos hermosos ojos chocolate, el chico se levanto y extendió su mano para ayudarme a levantarme la tome, y le sonreí- gracias Shao!- dije para luego seguir con mi idea de destrozar a Yoshiro y a la vez darle un abrazo por haberme puesto en aquella situación

Mira, mira quien parezco?- dijo Yoshiro cuando lo alcance, apenas si pude visualizar que llevaba puestos mis anteojos

No se…yo quizá?

Así es, insisto te ves mejor sin lentes y si te arreglaras más wow serias una belleza, claro ya sabemos que el maquillaje hace milagros

Que gracioso eres, ahora dámelas por favor!- el me las tendió y las tome- ahora si- abrace a Yoshiro estaba feliz, se había preocupado por mi

Y ahora a ti que mosca te pico?- dijo yoshiro extrañando- bueno un abrazo no se le niega a nadie…

P.O.V. SHAORAN

Estas bien Sakura? Dije cuando choque con aquella niña tan extraña

Creo que si- dijo levantando su cara…sus ojos eran dos hermosas esmeraldas, nunca los había notado, eran tan hermosos, me levante y le ofrecí mi mano, oí un "gracias Shao" y se alejo rápidamente, la seguí con la mirada, la vi. dirigirse a Yoshiro, vi que aquel individuo hacia gestos con las gafas de ella puestas, y después lo único que pude ver fue como ella lo abrazaba y el correspondía a aquel abrazo…me sentía extraño…

Continuara...

HOLA! MIL DOSCIENTOS AÑOS DESPUES JAJAJ! BUENO PS SUPER CORTITO EL CAPITULO PERO SE ME HIZO BUEN MOMENTO PARA CORTARLO JEJE, DE VERDAD LES TRAERE PRONTO LA SIGUIENTE PARTE...PARA QUE YA NO ME MATEN...AGRADECIMIENTOS A MIS ONEE-CHAN NAGU Y MAGDALIA ESPERO LES GUSTE NIÑAS, TBN PARA RED-ANGEL-BLEEDING, PARA SERENA, Y TODOS AQUELLOS K LEEN ESTA HISTORIA, LOS KIERO MIL, BYE


End file.
